From Pauper to Princess
by Dax
Summary: A multi chapter fan fic about Danielle and Henry after they married. Chapter 8 now up. Thanks to those who were patient! Please Read and review.
1.

Disclaimer: I do not own the names to any character from the movie but Ellie and Lance are mine and may not be used without pe

Disclaimer: I do not own the names to any character from the movie but Ellie and Lance are mine and may not be used without permission

This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Have read many different stories and have decided to make my own continuation of the story. Please review and let me know if worth continuing on from here.

From Pauper to Princess Chapter 1

It had been a month since Rodmilla and Marguerite had been stripped of titles and sent to work in laundry. Rodmilla not to keen on the idea became very unruly and attempted to murder a royal page. The king not too happy with this display had her shipped to the Americas on the first boat out. Marguerite, alone, scared and humbled, continued to work in laundry but was also given other tasks including helping her sister, Jacqueline, as her maid.

Jacqueline was engaged to the handsome captain of the guard Laurent. He proposed just a few days after the incident with her mother and sister. The king and queen insisted she remain in the castle until another manor could be built for the couple. Jacqueline was also given the title Baroness Jacqueline de Ghent. 

Danielle and Henry we enjoying each other's company as most newlyweds do. Most days were spent in the gardens or Amboise. Lately Henry had been getting up before dawn to meet with his father and would not return sometimes until after lunch. Our story begins on one such morning.

Danielle awoke and reached over to Henrys side of the bed only to find him not there. Saddened, she decided to get up and find her beloved husband. As she walked into her dressing chamber she was startled to see her lady in waiting, Elizabeth. Ellie, as Danielle had started to call her, was also startled. She was in the process of setting out the princess' dress for today and was so startled she bumped into Danielle's make-up table knocking over a bottle of perfume.

"Oh, your highness. I am sorry. How silly of me. I am so clumsy. I will clean it up at once."

"Nonsense Ellie. It was my fault. I did not know you were in here. It will be ok. We will clean it up and all will be fine. Now help me get dressed so I can find where my silly husband got off to again this morning."

As she was dressing she thought about Ellie and how much she reminded her of herself at that age. Ellie was only 15, which was very young to be a lady in waiting to a princess. Her parents had died at the hands of gypsies when she was only 10. Her parents were personal servants for the King and Queen and when the Royal Party was ambushed all the servants in the carriage were killed. Ellie would have been killed to but the Queen had insisted she stay with her in her carriage, as the Queen was quite fond of her. The Queen felt responsible so she insisted that Ellie be raised in the castle and be trained to be a lady in waiting. When Danielle first came to the castle, she was staying gin the guest quarters and was assigned to Ellie. Danielle immediately took a liking to her and insisted she remain her lady in waiting. Ellie was a very strong young woman who in her spare time loved to read and spend time in the gardens. Danielle and Ellie had become great friends.

After Danielle was finished dressing she knew it was getting close to lunch so she decided that she would go look for Henry in the dining chambers. When she opened her door she said her good morning to the guard posted outside her door. How she hated the guards. Always following her wherever she went. She was never alone. But Henry insisted they be with her at all times and if that was what Henry wanted than she was only more than happy to oblige him. 

"Good Morning Lance."

"Good Morning, your highness. I trust you slept well?"

"Yes Lance. Thank you. You haven't seen my sneaky husband this morning have you?"

"Sorry your highness. I just started shift a few minutes ago."

"Thank you Lance. I trust then you will be with me the duration of today?"

Lance only bowed. He had been a member of the Royal Guard for 5 yrs. He most recently was promoted to guarding the princess when Captain Laurent was looking for more men to take on positions guarding the princess. He was chosen for his superior swordsmanship and gentle manner, as only the best made it by Prince Henry's rigorous standards.

Danielle smiled at her guard and continued to the dining chambers. She waved and said hello to everyone she saw in the castle. She was beginning to grow weary of castle life and wished for the time when she could go to the manor and get her hands dirty. Henry had told her that they could spend a month's time there when it was finished being repaired as years of neglect had taken its toll on the Manor de Barbarac. 

As Danielle entered the dining hall she was quickly scanned for Henry and was crestfallen to find him not there. Queen Marie was there sipping on tea and noticed the sudden change in demeanor in Danielle.

"Danielle dear, whatever is the matter?"

"Good morning mother. I'm sorry. I was hoping I could find Henry in here."

"Don't worry dear. Henry and Francis will be along shortly. They are just finishing up some work." She though quickly as to what would cheer her beloved daughter-in-law up.

"Danielle, I forgot to tell you. I invited Jacqueline and Laurent to lunch with us this afternoon."

Danielle instantly smiled. "Oh mother! It has been days since I have seen Jacqueline and Laurent. Thank you so much." She walked over and gave her mother-in-law a hug. It felt so good to have a mother.

At that moment Jacqueline and Laurent walked in the door. "I hope we are not interrupting anything." Laurent said as he bowed. 

"Of course not. We were just discussing you actually." Danielle went over and hugged her stepsister and her handsome fiancé. "How have you been? Are the wedding plans coming along?"

"Oh yes. My gown is coming from a dressmaker in Paris and will be ready next week. I feel it may have to be taken in again though as I seem to be losing weight rather quickly." Jacqueline said shyly. Danielle took another look at her beloved sister and agreed that she had lost weight.

"I see love has done you good. I always knew you would find happiness." Danielle smiled at her friends. "Lets sit down shall we?"

As they were sitting down at the table Henry and Francis burst through the door and were in an animate conversation. When they realized they were being watched the both sheepishly quieted down and looked at each embarrassed.

"HENRY!!" Danielle jumped from her chair and into Henry's waiting arms. "I missed you this morning. I thought you promised you would stay in bed this morning."

"I'm sorry milady. I had important issue that couldn't be put off any longer. I promise it will all be made up in due time. I know this is hard for you. But do understand I am the future king and have to attend to my duties."

"I understand, milord. It is very lonely to wake up and find a cold empty spot in the bed."

King Francis couldn't help but over hearing the conversation between the young couple. He looked at his wife and she gave him a slight nod and a smile and he knew he was making the right decision.

"Henry, Danielle, I think it is time you had your honeymoon. Henry's work with the Spanish treaty is almost complete and you haven't had any time together. Danielle, you have been moping around the castle missing your dear husband. So in 2 weeks time you shall go away to Paris and spend a month on your royal honeymoon at the chateau."

Henry looked at Danielle who was shocked. Did the king just tell them they could spend all the time they wanted together for a month with no work interruptions? She was beside herself when she realized something.

"But father. We will not be here for Jacqueline and Laurent's wedding. Is there anyway to push the time back?" Danielle had a look of extreme worry at the thought of missing her sisters wedding.

Jacqueline cleared her throat and said, "If I may tell Danielle your majesty." Francis nodded and she continued, "Danielle, Marc and I have decided to get married in 2 weeks. We also will be celebrating our honeymoon with you. The chateau is large enough and you won't even know we are there. Of course if you would rather…." She was cut off by Danielle hugging her and saying "Jackie you will do no such thing. Henry and I would love to share the chateau with you. It will be lovely."

Queen Marie cleared her throat and asked, "Can we eat now? My tea is getting cold."

After lunch, Henry and Danielle were walking through gardens on their way to there favorite spot to read Utopia. They were chatting about the manor, the upcoming wedding and of course the honeymoon. It was all Danielle could think about. She finally was going to be alone with Henry whenever she wanted. She was also excited about the manor. She knew Henry had a surprise in store for her at the manor but she had no idea what. She hadn't seen the manor in almost 2 months and missed it terribly. But leave it to Henry to make it up to her.

As they reached there spot Henry nodded to Lance and he bowed and stood out of earshot but close enough to know if something was wrong. Henry took his wife into is arms and hugged her tight. How lucky he was to have finally found his perfect match. He would give his own life for hers. 

"Danielle? I love you. Do you know that?" Henry spoke tenderly.

"Yes, milord. I do. You tell me everyday. And I love you too." 

"Well then I have news that will make you love me more." Henry returned with a gleam in his eye.

"I do say milord I don't think that is possible but you can try." She said curiously.

"What would you say if I told you that tomorrow you and I were going to spend the entire day together at the manor?"

"If your are lying dear husband then I shall slug you." She giggled "But if you are sincere than you have made the happiest woman alive."

"I am sincere milady. The manor is just about ready and I feel it is ready for us to visit. I hope you like the small changes I have made." 

Danielle looked into her husband's eyes and say them glittering with joy and love. She kissed him over and over. He returned her kisses and soon they were lost within there own world of passion and love for each other.

That's it for now. This took forever to write but the ideas are just flowing. I am currently working on Chapter 2 and will continue the saga as long as I can and as long as response is good. Stay tuned for Chapter 2: The Manor de Barbarac


	2. Manor de Barbarac

Disclaimer: I own the rights to Ellie and Lance but the rest is the movie

Disclaimer: I own the rights to Ellie and Lance but the rest is the movie

Chapter2: Manor de Barbarac

The manor had in been in the de Barbarac family for many years. When Auguste was alive the manor thrived. The fields were always full of crops and many prized horses were sired from the manors stallions including those of the Royal Guard. When Auguste died and Rodmilla took over, the manor was destroyed. Most of the land was sold off and what was left put out horrible crops. The stallions were gone. The barn stood empty except for a few pigs and cows. Where there were once many servants, there stood only three. Maurice, Augustes' most trusted friend. Louise, wife to Maurice. Finally, Paulette. Paulette was the head cook and was at one time head servant in the manor. Rodmilla had sold the rest to pay for back taxes and debts.

Maurice and Louise had raised Danielle as their daughter and missed her terribly. They knew that she had married the prince but where unable to attend the wedding, as Rodmilla would have suspected. They also missed dear Jacqueline as even though she was a de Ghent, she was very sweet and nothing like her sister and mother.

When the Baroness was stripped of title, all of her possession became property of the King, including the manor. Danielle knew of this and was saddened but knew that the king would make sure it was sold to the right hands. What Danielle did not know was that the king had given the manor to Henry and Danielle as a wedding present. Henry had been spending the last month preparing the manor to become a summer retreat for them and was just about ready to be unveiled to Danielle.

"Henry. Why must I be blindfolded?" Danielle said, with annoyance in her voice.

"Because my dear, I want you to be surprised." Henry said as he playfully kissed her lips.

The carriage came to a stop outside the manor where Maurice, Paulette and Louise were waiting. Henry stepped out of the carriage and put his finger to his lips in a sign for them to remain quite. They bowed and nodded. Henry reached into the carriage and took Danielle by the hand and helped her out. 

"Are you ready for your first surprise?" 

"Come on Henry. I am growing impatient."

Henry removed the blindfold and Danielle just stared. She could not believe it. Then she saw her most trusted friends.

"MAURICE! PAULETTE! LOUISE!" she screamed as she flew into their open embrace. "You are still here. I was afraid you had been sold along with the manor. Henry had told me the manor had a new owner and when he said we could come for one last visit I feared you would not be here. I am so happy to see you and I have so much to tell you all." She was crying as were everyone else. Henry went up to Danielle and took her hands.

"My love, I fear I was not completely honest with you about the manor. The manor does indeed have a new owner. Would you like to meet him?"

Danielle suddenly felt weak. She did not realize she would have to meet the new owner.

"Yes milord. I would very much like to meet him." She pushed past everyone and entered the manor.

Henry looked at the three servants and winked. They stifled their giggles and followed the prince into the manor.

Danielle was looking around amazed at the changes. The manor had been restored to it previous look when her father had been alive. Tears were starting to form knowing that this was only done to improve the look for its future owner. She turned to Henry.

"So where is the new owner? I don't see him anywhere."

Henry was trying hard not to laugh. "Well my dear, you are looking right at him!"

She looked around and then suddenly she smiled. "You mean you. The manor's new owner is you?" She ran to him and laid her head on his chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

"No my dear. It isn't mine. It is ours. Father gave it to us as a wedding present and I felt that I should surprise you with it when it was closer to completion. I have a few other things to share with you too but those will wait until after we have eaten."

Danielle pulled back and looked up at Henry. "Do you have any idea how much I love you? Have I told you yet today?"

"No my dear you haven't. I know I love you though with all my heart."

"I love you, Henry."

Danielle and Henry were lost in their own world until they heard a throat clear.

"Excuse me your Highness, but there is something we need to discuss in the barn." It was Maurice. He was embarrassed at seeing the open affection of his prince but was glad that Danielle was happy.

"Of course Maurice. And please, call me Henry." He turned to Danielle. " I must attend to a few things first. I will see you at lunch." He gave her one last kiss and was out the door with Maurice in tow.

Danielle finally had a chance to gather her thoughts. She was upstairs in what used to be Marguerite's room. Henry had had the entire room redone and would be the couple room when they stayed at the manor. How lucky she was to have found Henry. To think all was almost lost because of her horrible stepmother and stepsister. She sat down on the window seat and began to cry. She was crying so hard she did not hear the knock at the door.

"Your highness, is everything alright?"

"Oh, Louise. I am still Danielle. Please don't call me that. There will be no formalities here at the manor. I get enough of that at Hautforte." Danielle began to sob more.

"Of course dear. Now what is wrong? You have a wonderful husband who loves you more than life itself and here you are crying as if Rodmilla was here again. Child whatever is wrong?"

"Louise, I am just so overwhelmed. The king and queen have embraced me with open arms yet I still feel like a stranger. Then to come to the manor and see all the changes, no mistaking I love them, but this does not feel like home anymore either. What has happened here?"

Louise went to Danielle and sat with her and gave her the motherly hug she always used to and began to explain what happened to the manor.

When Henry found out the manor was to become his he decided at that moment that he wanted to put it back to its former glory. So the first chance he could he came out and bought back all the land he could. He also hired on more servants and put Paulette and Maurice in charge of overseeing them. Louise too was in charge when needed and none of the three would ever be required to do hard labor again. Every day Henry would go out to the manor and oversee personally all the repairs that were being done. He also bought the finest stallions in the France and started siring foals again. Finally he had Leonardo da Vinci at the manor painting with his young apprentice Gustave and their works now hung in the manor. Henry would tell everyone involved that this was all for Danielle.

After hearing the story, Danielle had stopped crying. He had done this all for her. So this was where he was slipping out to day after day. Her heart was bursting with pride. How she loved him and couldn't wait to thank him.

After lunch Henry was showing Danielle around the manor. He was like a young child pointing to this and that, giggling with excitement and hoping his Danielle was happy with his work. The last stop on the tour was the barn.

"Danielle I have one last surprise for you." 

Stay tuned for the next chapter of the saga. Chapter 3: Utopia


	3. Utopia

Disclaimer: See Chapter One…

Disclaimer: See Chapter One…

Chapter 3: Utopia

The barn was always a favorite place for Danielle. When her father was alive she would spend many hours watching her father groom the stallions and see to the mares and foals. After her father died she still spent hours in the barn, reading and remembering. The barn was in shambles when Henry took over the manor. Today, the barn was alive once again.

"Oh, Henry. It's beautiful. And there are already horses here. Are these all from the Royal Stables?" 

"Some are. Most are from Paris. Others are from throughout France. I have a something to show you though." Henry took Danielle by the hand and brought her to a stall that contained a beautiful bay mare. The mare looked up as Danielle and Henry approached.

"This my dear, is your horse. I personally picked her out myself."

"Henry, she's magnificent!" As she was about to enter the stall, the was a loud crash, followed by the scream of a horse. Suddenly a young groom came running around the corner and was stopped by Henry.

"What was that noise? What is going on down there?" Henry boomed.

"Your Highness, that new cobalt stallion that arrived yesterday is acting up again. He has already bitten one groom and kicked another. I fear no one will be able to tame him." The young groom was shaking from head to toe and a bruise was beginning to form on his arm. Henry let him go telling him to run to the manor to get some ice on the bruise. He then turned to Danielle.

"Stay here. I don't want you getting near him and getting hurt." He turned and headed toward the loud neighing.

Danielle, who was used to handing her share of rough horses, gave the mare on last pat on the head and followed Henry. When she arrived at the stall she was amazed at what she saw.

The stallion was completely black except for a tiny bit of white on his head in an abstract "U" shape. He was pawing the ground and his nostrils were flared. His eyes were wide and he seemed very agitated. He was staring Henry down and if looks could kill, then Henry would have been dead.

"Milady, stay back. I fear this horse is going to need to be put down. He has injured to many and he will never make a good stud horse."

"Oh, Henry, please don't put him down. He is beautiful. I want to get a closer look."

"Danielle, NO. Stay Back." Fear could be heard in Henry's voice.

"My dear, have you forgotten I have tamed many a stallion in my day. Now stand back and trust me. If I can't tame him then you can do as you wish with him." 

Henry stepped back and watched as Danielle started for the stall. He could hear her voice as she spoke in soothing words. He could not understand her but it was the tone that mattered. The stallion had stopped pawing the ground but his ears were perked forward and he was listening to Danielle. She slowly went over to the stall door and began to open it. Henry was about to speak up but held his tongue. He was ready to help at a moments notice if the need arose. The stallion heard the door open and began to bob his head up and down. Danielle spoke more to the horse and slowly put out her hands and allowed him to come up to her. The horse continued to move his head but getting closer to Danielle's hand in the process. He then lowered his head and allowed Danielle to touch his nose. At the first touch he backed up in the stall but didn't bolt forward. He continued to stare at Danielle and was listening to her. Danielle finally slowly walked up to him and began to rub his nose again. She then began to work her way down his neck and then his flanks. The stallion's muscles were twitching with every touch but he remained calm. He reached his huge head around and nibbled Danielle's hair. She turned to Henry.

"I believe this animal was abused. Come and see this scar for yourself."

Henry slowly went to the animal that seemed to now be in some sort of trance as he had his head lowered and eyes closed. He was listening to Danielle's soothing voice. As he approached her, He then noticed the scars that littered his head and neck area. They were not noticed before, as no one was able to get that close to him until now.

"Henry, as much as I love the mare that you gave to me, I would like to take this as my horse. I feel I can turn him around and he will be a fine steed and an excellent stud. He will be a welcome addition to the royal stables." Danielle put her arms around Henry and looked up into his eyes. "Please milord. I have always wanted a stallion but father always told me they were too dangerous. I am a princess now and which to have a steed worthy of my title."

Henry looked into his wife's eyes and knew he could not refuse her. "My dear, you know I cannot refuse you. But please, I beg you to reconsider."

"No, Henry. I have am as sure as this as I was sure about marrying you. This animal was mistreated and he deserves better. Henry, can't you see, he is just like me. Abused as a child but given the chance to overcome that."

"Your right. I never would have looked at it like that. Yes my dear. You can keep him. He will remain here where you will look over his training until he can come to Hautefort. Now my dear, what name are you going to give him?

Danielle turned and looked at the stallion. His eyes were no fixed on Danielle as if he knew his life was in the woman's hands.

"That's easy. I will name him Utopia. That is the only name fitting this horse." As she said his name, Utopia began to nod his head up and down as if in approval. Danielle went over to him and rubbed his neck again gave him a small hug. She then went over to Henry and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a long passionate kiss. Their kiss was rudely interrupted by Utopia, who was nudging Henry in the back. Both Henry and Danielle began laughing and both gave Utopia a well deserved pat on the cheek. 


	4. All Work, No Play

Disclaimer: See Chap 1

Disclaimer: See Chap 1

Chapter 4: All Work, No Play

Danielle's life became very busy over the next week. Being the Maid of Honor in Jacqueline's wedding gave her specific obligations. Also she was personally training Utopia and also helping out at the manor. Henry too was busy. He was working with the guard getting them ready for the period of time without Captain Laurent. He also was working with his father and Leonardo in preparing the University. With all of these new projects, it was rare the royal couple spent time together. Henry was beginning to miss his wife terribly and vice versa. So with just 2 days to go before the wedding, Henry hatched a plan to get her away and spend some time together. All the plans were in place except one…Danielle.

Danielle had finished working with Jacqueline and the Queen on wedding plans. The wedding was ready to go without a hitch. She was on her way to the manor to work with Utopia. She was very excited as today she would try and ride him for the first time. If all went well today, he would then be transferred to the royal stables. He had calmed tremendously since Danielle started working with him, though he only allowed woman to groom him. So Danielle hired a personal groom herself for Utopia. Her name was Bethany and Utopia adored her too.

When she arrived at the manor she headed right to the barn and went to Utopia's stall.

"Good Afternoon Beth. How was your day? I trust you and Utopia had a good day."

"Good Afternoon, Your Highness. My day has been splendid. I think Utopia is as excited as you are."

"Please call me Danielle. You remember what I told you about formalities outside of Hautefort. Now lets get this beautiful boy ready for his ride. I will be right back."

Beth nodded and went to grab Utopia's saddle and bridle. Danielle headed into the manor to pick up a basket and her book. She was looking forward to spending time alone at the ruins. When she returned to the barn, Utopia was saddled and ready to go.

"Do you need help mounting? He is a rather tall animal."

"No thanks. I can handle it myself." Danielle grabbed the reins and mounted. Utopia shifted from foot to foot and nodded his head but steadied after a few soothing words from Danielle. She slowly walked him in circles and he responded with only the slightest touch. Happy with all she accomplished she bid farewell to Beth and took off at a lope toward the ruins.

What Danielle didn't know was that she was being watched. Hiding in the bushes was none other than Marc Laurent. Seeing Danielle and Utopia heading off, He took off using the shortcut Henry had shown him to the ruins. He arrived and saw Henry they're awaiting his return.

"Well? Has she left yet? Is her plans still to come here?"

"Yes. She left a few minutes ago. She said to her groom that she was off to the ruins but was going to stop by the river first. I feel she will be here shortly." Laurent could see the relieved look on Henrys face. "Oh, by the way, she looked magnificent on that horse of hers. If you are done with me I must be off to see my fiancé. Something about a wedding in two days or something like that."

Henry nodded his head and he left. He was imagining his beautiful wife atop the large black horse. He was lost in his own thoughts when he heard a horse nicker and Danielle's soothing voice. His plan was about to take place. He ran for the shadows and watched her approach. Laurent was right. She was magnificent. She was wearing riding gear but still looked as lovely as she did on there wedding day. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He also saw the look of surprise and wonder on her face as she dismounted and inspected the large spread of food before her. She nearly screamed when Henry came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Good day, my love. I hope all is going well for you." He bent down and kissed her neck again.

Danielle turned and looked into his stormy gray eyes. "Henry, whatever are you doing here? I thought you were going to oversee plans for the university today."

He planted a long passionate kiss on her lips. "I am The Crowned Prince of France. I can take the day off whenever I please." He was using his royal tone that was normally saved for when he was in court.

Danielle giggled. "I guess that means Father gave you the day off. How considerate."

Henry smiled at her sheepishly. "Yeah, your right. Said something about an heir and better spend more time with the wife." He had a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh, milord. You are just too much. Now I am famished. Let me tie up Utopia and lets have some lunch."

While Danielle was tending to Utopia, Henry poured some wine and lit the candles. Danielle joined him and they discussed what they had been doing the past week. Henry asked how the wedding was going and how Utopia was coming along. She answered that the wedding was ready and Utopia was perfect. He had been trained previously he just needed a loving hand and good treatment. They also discussed the University and the upcoming honeymoon. After lunch was through, they went to a private corner and read Plato together. Soon it was growing late and both knew it would be time to return soon. Before they returned to the manor though, Danielle wanted to stop by the river. Henry was only to kind to oblige.

When they arrived at the river, Henry had found that Danielle too was full of surprises. She had been planning to come to the river to read after visiting the ruins and had set up a blanket under a clearing. She was glad to have found that spot as she had left it and she led Henry to it. She put her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He was only too happy to respond. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way, still kissing each other. He then laid her down and began to slowly undress her.

"Milady, we should be getting back to the manor." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes milord but I am the Crowned Princess of France and can have whatever I want when I want. Right now my dear husband, I want you. Now make love to me."

Henry was only too happy to oblige. They made love as the sunset and the sky became filled with a blanket of stars. Only when the crickets were chirping and the moon had already risen did the two pack the belongings and ride back to the manor hand in hand.

Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Baroness Jacqueline


	5. Baroness Jacqueline

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 5: Baroness Jacqueline

Jacqueline was calmer than most brides to be the day before their wedding. Everything was falling into place perfectly and nothing was left to chance. Between the Queen and Danielle, there really wasn't all that much for Jacqueline to do anyways. The flowers, food and dresses were ready. The invitations had been sent out. There was nothing left to do but wait and prepare for the upcoming honeymoon with Danielle and Henry. With all that, why was she worried?

Marguerite had been her sisters' lady in waiting for almost a month now. She missed her mother but knew she had to pay a penance for what she did to Danielle. She was excited when her sister asked her if she wanted to be in the wedding. She of course jumped at the chance, gladly accepting the honor of being maid of honor. She was then disappointed to find that Danielle was going to have that honor. No matter, at least she was in the wedding at all. Now she just needed to find a way to get to Paris with the wedding party.

Jacqueline and Danielle were at the manor preparing for the following days ceremony. Henry and Marc were out hunting for the day and would be staying at the castle for the evening and meeting at the church in the morning. Louise and Paulette were in the kitchen finishing up dinner and shooed both the girls outside to pick some flowers for the table. 

"Danielle, I am worried about my sister. I know she is trying to turn herself around but I can't help but feel she is planning something." 

Danielle went over to her and hugged her. "She can't hurt you anymore. Remember, if she tries anything else, she will be off to the Americas."

"I know. But I can't help but worry. I also wanted to invite her to Paris with us as my lady in waiting. I know you are bringing Ellie and I thought they could spend some time together. If that ok with you though."

I would need to speak with Henry first but I am sure it would be ok. Don't worry. Everything is going to be perfect." She hugged Jackie again and they finished getting flowers and headed back to the manor.

When dinner was over the four women sat together for many hours reflecting on the many years together and everything that had happened. This would have gone on all night but Danielle excused herself, saying that she was tired and tomorrow was a long day. Paulette and Louise also retired for the evening as they were helping prepare the feast during tomorrows festivities. This left Jackie alone with only her thoughts as she reflected on her life.

She thought about her father and how he died. She barely knew him but missed him anyway. She thought about her mother and Auguste. Auguste had become a second father to her and she missed him terribly. She knew her mother didn't love him, but that didn't stop her from showing him affection. She had become very depressed when he died and wished he could be here today to walk her down the aisle. Of course she had the next best thing and that was both the King and Queen. They had become her surrogate parents much in the same way that they "adopted" Danielle. She even began calling them Mother and Father. Then of course there was her own mother, Rodmilla. She had finally come to terms with her relationship with her. She missed her but did not love her. Her mother had chosen her own path and that was Marguerite. She ignored one and praised the other. One was given a chance, the other none. None of this bothered her anymore. She knew she was better that what her mother told her she was and she had proven it. She was marrying the Captain of the Royal Guard and had been accepted for who she was. She didn't have to pretend to be someone else. And that made her a much better person. 

Finally her thoughts strayed to her sister, Marguerite. She was trying to become a better person but for some reason Jackie didn't feel it was genuine. Something seemed out of place. Danielle had told her not to worry about it but couldn't help it. She was going to invite her to Paris and hopefully they could return to the relationship they had shared when they were children, before her father died. How she missed those days. They would laugh and joke together and share secrets. But those days she feared, where gone, never to return. She knew that Danielle would always be there for her though.

It was getting late and Jackie decided to head up to her chambers for the last time as Jacqueline de Ghent. This time tomorrow she would be with the man she loved and would be his wife. And that thought made her the happiest woman alive as she drifted off to sleep.

Next- Chapter 5-The Wedding


	6. The Wedding

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 6: The Wedding

The day had finally arrived. After weeks of planning and preparing, the wedding of Baroness Jacqueline de Ghant and Captain of the Royal Guard Marc Laurent was going to take place today. The day was warm and the sun was shining with not a cloud in the sky. Everything was ready, and most of the people in the land were going to be in the area to see the wedding. 

Danielle had awoken early, as was her habit. She had prepared a special breakfast for herself and Jacqueline. She was just setting the table when her sister came into the kitchen.

"Good morning dear sister. I hope you slept well on your final evening as a single woman?"

"Actually I slept quite well considering how nervous I am. I had the most awful dream that woke me up but after that I slept peacefully."

"Well sit down and tell me about this dream?"

The two sisters sat down began eating breakfast. Jackie told of her nightmare that involved Marguerite getting involved by bringing her mother back from the Americas. Her mother then proceeded to embarrass her in front of the entire court, calling her fat and ugly. The King and Queen then told her that her mother was right and wanted nothing to do with her. She then woke up at this point.

Danielle didn't know what to say. She too had a similar dream last night. It also involved Marguerite and Rodmilla. But she had woken before it could proceed any further. She didn't think she should say anything to her sister. She gave her a quick hug and they quickly finished their breakfast. Before they knew it the carriage had arrived to take them to the church.

Over at the castle, Henry was pacing the halls. He was patiently waiting for his friend and confidant, Marc. Marc, who was especially nervous about the wedding, was in his quarters, in his dressing chambers. He had vomited his breakfast and refused to come out. He had locked himself in his chambers and was sobbing. He felt he was a failure to his soon to be bride and the entire kingdom. He heard Henry outside calling his name and knew he would have to come out sooner or later or Henry would have the Royal Guard barge in the door. He wiped his face dry and took a drink of water to wash out the awful taste in his mouth and put on a brave smile and opened the door. Henry turned and looked at his friend and did the only thing he knew to do, he gave him a hug. 

"Marc, I thought you would never come out. Are you OK? You ran from the breakfast table so fast."

"I am ok. Just wedding day jitters. Unfortunately, breakfast didn't hang around too long. I feel I will not be able to eat until after the ceremony."

"Well not to worry. If it makes a difference, I didn't eat breakfast on my wedding day and I turned out fine. I promise you will do fine. Now we must be off. Our ladies are waiting for us at the church."

The two men gathered the rest of the guard and headed to the stables. Henry had decided to ride Danielle's horse, Utopia, as the horse had a regal look to him and when dressed in his finest, the horse looked amazing. They headed toward the church in pairs, Henry and Laurent leading. Many people were lined in the streets, yelling and waving. The entire village was out and happy to see the procession in the streets. 

When the arrived at the church, they were greeted by the King and Queen and Leonardo. Leonardo gave Marc a firm handshake and wished him luck. He then went and took his seat at the front of the church with Gustave. The bishop who was doing the service went up to the men and said it was time. Henry thanked him and turned to Marc.

"Ready?"

"I will never be readier. Lets do this."

Henry escorted the Queen to her seat and returned to the back of the church. The bishop took his place at the front of the church. The Royal Guard stood along the aisle of the church at attention. Henry was first to walk down the center, closely followed by Marc. They reached the front and bowed to the bishop and took their places. Soon the church quieted and everyone turned as the music suddenly changed. The doors opened and Marguerite stepped out. She slowly walked up the aisle. She looked beautiful in her gown and Henry felt that maybe she really was making a change for the better. She reached the front and curtsied lightly to the bishop and took her place. Next to reach the door was Danielle. Henry's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. He couldn't wait to get her home. He quickly dropped those thoughts as Marc turned to him.

"Henry, Danielle looks lovely. She looks as much as a princess today as she did when she was living as a servant. You are very lucky."

Henry could only nod. He felt the same way. When Danielle reached the front, she gave Henry a sly smile and curtsied the bishop and took her place next to Marguerite. The music changed again and when the people turned to look, they found the bride standing at the door with the King himself. Francis had a huge smile on his face as he took great pride in giving away this lovely woman who he considered a daughter already. Jacqueline too had a smile on her face, but hers was a nervous smile. She wasn't used to this many people looking at her and didn't expect to have this many people come to the wedding. She looked straight ahead until her eyes locked with Marc Laurent's. She suddenly was overcome with love and gained all the confidence she would need. She began her walk to the front of the church. As they passed the members of the guard, they each saluted their King and the bride. Francis nodded to each as he walked by, and they returned to their original stance. They reached the front and stood in front of the bishop.

"Who gives this woman?"

"As King of France, I do." He turned to Jacqueline, raised the veil slightly, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "You look lovely. I am proud to give you away."

He then turned to Marc and put Jacqueline's hand into Marc's. He then turned and sat next to his wife.

The bishop then began the ceremony. The ceremony was beautiful and was going perfect. Finally they were coming to the final part of the ceremony.

"Is there anyone in attendance, who feels this man and woman should not be joined in holy matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The entire church quieted down and looked around. Suddenly there was a load banging sound as a door in the back of the church flew open.

"I DO." The voice belonged to a man. Everyone turned to look to see who it was. When Danielle saw whom it was she suddenly fainted. Luckily Marguerite was there to catch her. Henry went to the main aisle and was quickly joined by his father. Henry immediately recognized the figure at the door but Francis did not.

"I command you tell me who you are and why you barged into this ceremony interrupting it!!" Francis's voice could be heard booming throughout the church.

The man in the door smiled an evil smile and was only happy to oblige. " I am Le Pieu. This woman is no longer pure as she has been with another." 

"Nonsense. What proof do you have?" Francis was livid. He could not believe the boldness of this man.

"I have brought her mother. She will tell you everything" Rodmilla then appeared at the side of Le Pieu. 

At that very moment, Jacqueline fainted at the alter into her stunned husbands arms.

To Be Continued…

Look for Chapter 7: The Past Returns


	7. The Past Returns part A

Chapter 7: The Past Returns, Part A

Chapter 7: The Past Returns, Part A

"Guards, Take that man and woman into custody. Bring them to the castle. I will deal with them later." Francis could be heard almost half way across the tiny village.

Henry was tending to his wife while Laurent was tending to Jacqueline. Neither had woken up and had been down for at least 10 minutes. Leonardo had summoned for a doctor and was also trying to calm the churchgoers and clear out as many people as possible. The Queen, very angry and also worried, was pacing the aisles. She was worried sick for the two women she considered daughters and didn't know what to do. Danielle's lady in waiting was in a private chamber preparing a bed for the princess. The only person who was nowhere to be found was Marguerite. 

Marguerite had slipped out of the church un-noticed by all. She was now sitting behind the church and was sobbing. She couldn't believe that her mother could be so cruel. How could she come back and do this? Why did she need to continue to ruin her life? She was also worried that she was going to be put in the stocks, or worse, beheaded. She continued to cry, as she knew she had nothing to do with her mother or that nasty Le Pieu showing up at the wedding. She also believed that no one would believe her. She was crying so hard she hadn't noticed the figure standing in front of her. When she looked up, she could see through the tears in her eyes, it was Gustave. He was looking down at her curiously. He had seen her run out of the church and thought she may have had something to do with this. He had second thoughts though when he turned the corner and saw her sobbing hysterically. 

"Marguerite, please tell me you had nothing to do with this. For the sake of your sisters, please tell me."

"Oh Gustave. I swear on the life of the King I knew nothing of my mother coming back. For all I knew she was in the Americas. I had no idea she was coming here today. Please, you have to believe me. I have learned to love my sisters and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the new relationship have with my sister. Even I wouldn't go so far as to ruin her wedding."

"Margie, even with the obviousness of the situation, I do believe you. The hard part will be to convince everyone else. The only question I have left for you is this. What were your mother and Le Pieu talking about?"

"Sit down, dear Gustave, and I will tell you the tale."

Meanwhile, inside the church, Danielle was finally coming around. Henry was relieved. He let out an audible sigh that he had been holding since he had seen Danielle faint. He had been at her side and had carried her into the private chambers. As she came around, he had Lance, her guard, go to Marc and check on the status of her sister. Finally, Danielle tried to sit up and speak.

"Henry, what happened? Where am I?" She was looking around the room, bewildered. She had no idea where she was.

"Sshhhhhhh. Rest now. You are at the church. You fainted during the wedding. You are going to be fine."

"Oh, Henry. I had the most horrible nightmare. I dreamt that Rodmilla had returned and broke up the wedding. Henry it was awful. I hope that I didn't disturb the ceremony to badly. I haven't been feeling well these past few mornings. I don't know what came over me."

At hearing Danielle's dream, he turned away and winced. She thought it was a dream. He had to tell her. But not yet.

"Rest now love. I am going to fetch the doctor. Be sure to tell him of this morning sickness you are experiencing. I will call Ellie in to care for you. I need to speak to my father." He kissed her gently on the lips and helped her lie back into bed. He then went back into the church and sent Ellie in to be with Danielle. He also found the doctor and sent him in to see his wife. He then went to see his friend, who was sobbing in the corner of the church.

"Marc how is she? Has she woken?"

"No, not yet. The doctor said she is in shock. She is doing fine but they do not know when she will awake. Henry, I could kill both of them with my bare hands. Why did they have to do this? I also haven't seen Marguerite since this has all happened. I just know we couldn't trust her. How's Danielle?"

"She will be fine. The doctor is in with her now. She said she has been suffering from morning sickness the last few days but otherwise no worse for wear. She has no idea what is going on. She believes that she fainted and then had a bad dream about Rodmilla. I don't have the heart to tell her until I know she will be ok."

" I am sure she will be fine. She is a strong woman. I just can't believe this is happening. Why today? Why to us? Everything was going so well."

The King and Queen interrupted their conversation.

"Henry, your mother and I are going back to the castle to deal with this little problem. Please bring the ladies back to the castle as soon as they are well enough to travel. We have much to discuss and need to get started as soon as possible." He turned to Marc and put his hand on his shoulder "Marc, I think of you as my son. I am sorry this had to happen and I promise we will make it right. Go to your bride and make sure she is ok. I am sure we will learn the story in due time."

Marc began to sob again. He could only nod to the King and then turned and went to Jacqueline. Henry watched him until he disappeared behind the door then turned to his parents.

"I will be sure their heads roll. Rodmilla will die for not following through on her punishment and Le Pieu will die for what he has done to my wife."

"Henry, calm yourself. We will discuss this when you return to the castle. Now go to your princess and make sure she is ok. We will see you when you return to Hautefort. Now go." Francis gave his son a hug. Marie then took her son into her arms and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She then whispered in his ear, "Take care of her, I feel she will need it soon." Henry looked at his mother strangely and only nodded. He bid them good-bye and returned to his wife. As he started to open the door, the doctor exited the room.

"Doc how is she?" Henry said with a worried tone.

"She will be fine. She just needs to rest. But there is something I must tell you. I haven't told her yet considering what she has just gone through. Henry, you may want to sit down for this one."

Henry looked at the doctor and thought about what his mother said to him.

"Henry, your wife, The Crowned Princess of France, is with child. Your highness, you're going to be a father." The doctor had a huge grin on his face. 

Henry promptly fainted to the ground.

Look for Chapter 8: The Past Returns, Part B 


	8. Flashback to the Past

**AUTHORS NOTE: I haven't been able to keep up with my writing due to work  
  
conflicts. I used to be able to write as much as I wanted, sometimes 2  
  
chapters a day. Of course that is no longer possible and I have let many  
  
faithful readers down. I have received an email from one such person and  
  
that has inspired me to write the next chapter of the story. This chapter  
  
is going to be a flashback scene. It will be brief but it will give some  
  
explanation as to what happened to cause the uproar. Enjoy!! **  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 : Flashback to the past  
  
Marguerite began to tell her tale with Gustave listening on?.  
  
"It all started not long after Papa died. I mean our real Papa, not  
  
Danielle's Papa. My mother was very distraught over his untimely demise.  
  
She began to go to the local pub in town and would be gone for days. I  
  
would take care of my sister as she was very young and could not care for  
  
herself. Jackie would ask where Momma was and she would wake up in the  
  
middle of the night crying for Papa. She was too young to understand. I  
  
would go to her and jump in bed with her and hug her and tell her it would  
  
be ok until she fell back asleep. We weren't fully alone as there was a few  
  
servants still around."  
  
"My mother came home about a week later. She smelled of ale and her clothes  
  
were dirty and torn. She also was not alone. She brought home a vile man.  
  
He too smelled of ale, but his clothes were much cleaner and well  
  
maintained. He was a small man. My mother kept calling him Pewee. His real  
  
name was LePuie. My mother said that he was going to stay with us a while  
  
since her no good husband had gotten himself beheaded and there was no one  
  
else who was willing to take us. He had an evil look about him and would  
  
always sneer at Jackie and I when my mother was not looking. I hated him  
  
then, and I hate him still to this day."  
  
"Many weeks passed and Lieu was still part of our lives. He was quite evil  
  
and was quite a slave driver. He fired most of the servants, and forced me  
  
to clean the barns. Yes, I too cleaned stalls like Danielle. He also made  
  
me cook dinner for him. Even young Jackie was not immune to his tirade. He  
  
taught her to clean the floors and dust the cottage. My mother thought this  
  
entire thing was good for my character. She spent most of her time drinking  
  
my fathers' wine cellar away to nothing. I was worried that my mother would  
  
marry this horrible man and he would become my father. I could not bear the  
  
thought."  
  
Marguerite paused to take a breath and see if Gustave was still listening.  
  
He was, amazed at the entire story. She continued.  
  
"One day I was in the kitchen preparing dinner when I heard my sister begin  
  
to cry. Being the protective sister I am, I went out to see what was going  
  
on. When I entered the library, there was LePeiu sitting on my fathers'  
  
favorite chair, with Jacqueline in his lap. She was trying to get away but  
  
he was holding her tightly and could not escape his evil grasp. I yelled at  
  
him to let her go, that he had no right to touch her. He was very upset  
  
that I had interrupted him and he let her go and he gave me his famous  
  
sneer. He then muttered something about he would have his chance soon. I  
  
thought nothing of it."  
  
"Soon my mother stopped drinking and began to spend time with me. One  
  
afternoon, her and I were going to town. Just her and I. Jackie was going  
  
to stay with LePeiu. I begged my mother to take her along but she refused.  
  
I told her what I saw and she just ignored it. We left in the carriage, and  
  
I prayed my sister would be ok. Halfway into town, my mother realized she  
  
had forgotten something and asked the driver to turn around. As we headed  
  
for home, I felt relieved and I could check on my dear sister. We arrived  
  
back at the house and my mother left me with the carriage while she went  
  
into the house."  
  
Marguerite stopped, as if visibly shaken. Gustave took her hand as  
  
encouragement to continue. She nodded and continued?  
  
"I was petting one of the horses when I heard her scream. It was the most  
  
blood-curdling scream I had ever heard. I ran into the house to find my  
  
sister lying on the floor, in nothing but underpants, cleaning the floor.  
  
LePieu was nearby, with his shirt off. He also had set up an easel and was  
  
beginning to paint my sister. My mother had walked in this and screamed for  
  
him to get out. He grabbed his belongings and left. I never saw him again.  
  
My sister began to cry with all the commotion so I picked her up and began  
  
to clothe her again. She seemed ok, just scared."  
  
"Something snapped in my mother that day. She began to hate Jackie.  
  
Honestly, I don't think she ever really loved her, just tolerated her. As  
  
we grew, she talked down to her. I too also spewed hatred at her, if only  
  
to please my mother. Jackie remembers nothing of the incident, but my  
  
mother tells her she would never marry, as she was impure. That is why she  
  
reacted the way she did today. I was wrong to never tell my sister what had  
  
happened. I was also wrong to treat her the way I did. I have always loved  
  
her and I would never hurt her in anyway. It was my mother's entire fault.  
  
She ruined my relationship with my little sister."  
  
She was sobbing. Gustave put his arm around her in a light embrace. He had  
  
a new respect for this woman. She was truly being honest and she really did  
  
care for her sister. How could her mother be so cruel? Why did Marguerite  
  
hide her feelings for so long? Gustave only knew the answer to one thing.  
  
He turned to the woman in his arms.  
  
"We must tell the King and Queen your story, and quickly before Rodmilla  
  
and LePeiu fill them with lies." With that, both got up from their place  
  
and ran to the royal party, hand in hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
** Well there you have it. The past. My reasons as to what happened to the  
  
"evil" stepsisters. There was no rape going on either. Just a sick mind.  
  
That's enough. Hope this keeps you occupied for a while. More will be  
  
along. I promise! ** 


End file.
